Seeing the True Dark Mark
by minisnape
Summary: Note: rating is G, for now! Any way this cover why Dumbldore trust Snape so much and why Snape Hates Lucius Malfoy so much. CONFIRMED BY J.K. ROWLING FACT SECTIONS ON SITES AND CHAT! Chapter 3 NOW UP! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: As you will read this story, you will find that Professor Bromley is not the kind of teacher you would expect Snape to be friends with and that he is the teacher almost anyone would wish to have, but you don't. However, I have Mr. Bromley who is almost the same, just not a wizard and teaches social studies instead of DADA. HA! HA! I have Mr. Bromley and you don't! Um... sorry, got carried away... again.  
  
Any ways, this story covers a lot of things that people often wonder about Snape that were confirmed by J.K. Rowling. 


	2. Werewolves

"I want a report on potion brewing, all the potions we've done so far along with their effects, the ingredients needed, and what order to put the ingredients in the cauldron. At least 1,500 words for each subject. You will need to know all of this info for your final." Professor Lange told his class. He was the potions professor, and a strict one at that. Snape had always and loved potions. However, he did like Defense Against the Dark Arts far more. The ways to protect one's self always fascinated him.  
  
However, he didn't have any projects to do for his DADA class, and rushed up to the library with his quill, parchment, and ink to work on his report. He also brought his wand just in case Potter, Black, Lupin, or Pettigrew decided to give him any trouble. He didn't stress himself out too much, because after all, he did have a whole month to finish it. Then again, it's never too soon to get started. So he started by writing down all the potions the seventh years had covered and their effects. Snape always paid attention in class and had a rather good memory so he already knew that off the top of his head. Then he got up and looked in the potions section. He still didn't know all the ingredients and order of adding of putting them in the cauldron by heart. After he had picked out a few helpful books, he brought them back to he table where his things were.  
  
As he was working on his report, a Barn owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I need your help. You see, want to teach the 7^th years to defend themselves from a charging werewolf with out hurting the person inside, but need to if it's too hard or not. I know you are excellent at DADA and if you can't do it, then no one else can.  
  
If you are willing to help, than come down to my office ASAP.  
  
Scenically,  
  
Professor Bromley  
  
Snape was so excited that he got to do a kind of, "experiment" in DADA. He only wished that it could have been Professor Lange instead of Professor Bromley. It wasn't that Snape didn't like Professor Bromley, quite contraire; Professor Bromley and Snape actually had kind of a "father son" relation ship. However, Professor Bromley's teaching style was very different from Professor Lange's. Professor Bromley was a lot kinder and loved to teach the kids. After school hours, Professor Bromley would let his students call him by his first name; unless, of course, they were serving detention. (Professor Lange would most likely poison any student that dare call him by his first name. Even after school hours.) Professor Lange, however, only cared that his students learned what he had to teach. Snape respected that teaching style.  
  
When Snape finally reached the door to Professor Bromley's office, he calmed himself down so he didn't look too excited. Then, he opened the door and took a step inside. As soon as Professor Bromley heard Snape step inside, he looked up at him with a pleased look on his face.  
  
"Ah, Severus." He said still smiling, "So glad you decided to help. You're sure your not too busy? I know the final exams are coming out soon and the teachers are really piling on the homework."  
  
"Indeed they are. However, I did have a little extra time on my hands."  
  
"All right then, let's get started or wish to start tomorrow?" he asked Snape kindly.  
  
"No, tonight would be fine." Snape replied anxious to get started. "Uh, Professor?"  
  
"Please, it's after school hours. Call me Bruce. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"How are we going to find a werewolf?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. I found a Boggart hiding in my extra trunk." He said pointing to an oak trunk with brass framing and a steal lock. "But first you must know what to do."  
  
"Right, so, what must I do?"  
  
"Well, the first you must do when a werewolf charges, is wait till it almost touching you and use the `Apperate' spell. This spell will cause you to disappear and then reappear in the place you were."  
  
"What's so hard about that?"  
  
"In order for the spell to work correctly, one must be completely happy while casting it. Some advice is thinking about something you love or love to do."  
  
"That may be difficult."  
  
"Yes, but I have faith in you." Professor Bromley replied with a smile. "After using that once, use the `Disapperate' spell. Like the `Apperate' spell, the `Disapperate' spell will cause you to disappear and reappear; but unlike the `Apperate' spell, the `Disapperate' spell will cause you to disappear and reappear somewhere close by. Also, unlike the `Apperate' spell, when casting the `Disapperate' spell, one must be upset or tense. My advice for that would be imagine that the thing you love being taken away from you or not being able to do something you love to do. But it's can be different for some people."  
  
"So, I must change from calm to tense?"  
  
"Yes." Professor Bromley replied with a slight nod. "Also, there's something I forgot to tell you, use the `Disapperate' spell as a matador uses his cape."  
  
"You mean, use it a few times?" He asked. Professor Bromley just gave Snape nod. "But, how will I know when to stop using it?"  
  
"This is the easy part. After using it a few times, the werewolf will get scared, or confused. Then it will curl up in a ball where it's standing and might start to whimper a little. It will then be harmless; but do not approach it! Instead, use the `Impedimenta', the freezing spell, and wait `till the sun comes and the werewolf is a human again. Then, use `Inpedimenta' on it again to unfreeze the human and let it free."  
  
"That's going to be hard to remember."  
  
"All I'm going to have you practice is the `Apperate' and `Disapperate' spells for now. First, I will drink the polyjuice potion with the were wolf hair in it, and you will practice with me for a while, and then when you think your ready, you will try it with the Boggart." Professor Bromley said smiling. "Maybe on a full moon, (of course I'd have to ask Headmaster Tinge about it,) we could, or I could go into The Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and catch a real werewolf to try it with if you'd like."  
  
"Really?" Snape asked holding back a smile.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Thank you; but may I practice the two spells for a while be fore we get started?"  
  
"Of course, but it's time for dinner. I'm sorry but I didn't realize it would take so long to explain the process. We'll have to start tomorrow after school."  
  
"Oh, all right." Snape said embarrassed about seeming so eager. Professor Bromley gave him a smile showing that he was happy Snape wasn't upset. Snape never liked to seem to eager or too excited because he didn't like others to get pleasure from his disappointment.  
  
Snape and Professor Bromley both went to the great hall together, neither one saying a word to each other. When they reached the great hall doors, Professor Bromley turned to Snape, and shook his hand in thanks. When they entered the great hall, Professor Bromley went to the staff table and Snape went to the Slytherin table and sat between Severa and Ryan, his two best friends.  
  
"Hey, why'd you take off like that in the library?" Ryan asked him.  
  
"Oh, Bru- Professor Bromley, needs my help with something." He replied.  
  
"Remember, we still have to do that big ol' report to do." Severa reminded him. "Professor Lange will most likely fail you if you don't get it done in time."  
  
"Relax, Severa. That's not due for a month. We've got plenty of time. Hey I should use some of it to practice my Quidditch skills." Ryan reminded her obviously not taking the project seriously. Ryan was the team captain of the Slytherin Quiddtch team as well as one of the best beater Hogwarts had ever seen.  
  
"Okay, but when you have to carry your head everywhere because you were too busy clubbing a bludgers around, don't say I didn't warn you." Severa smirked.  
  
After dinner, the trio, (Severus, Severa, and Ryan) all went up to their dormitories. Snape could barely sleep, because he was so excited about starting the werewolf training. However, Severa was right. He did still have that potions report to do. 


	3. The Potions Report

Snape woke up the next morning still excited about getting to help Professor Bromley. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, and hurried down to the great hall even though he didn't know why; he didn't help Professor Bromley until after classes.  
  
When he got to the Slytherin table, table he sat next to Ryan and Severa. This time Lucius Malfoy joined him as well. Lucius was okay, a little annoying, but he did, try to help prove that Severus was innocent when Ben Iberle put teeth a growing potion in Lange's tooth past and tried to frame Snape for it.  
  
"Hi, Severus." Lucius greeted.  
  
"Hello, Lucius." Snape said. Then turning to his friends and giving them an annoyed face, showing that he wished He would leave him alone.  
  
"So, are you going to work on you Potions report?" Severa asked Snape. He just nodded at her trying to seem convincing. "Good, I need to get started myself. I'll work with you." Great, now he had to do it.  
  
The trio left for Transfiguration, their first class. Professor Henderson was a lot like Professor Lange. Strict, stubborn, and watchful. She was, but not by far, nicer than Professor Lange was. However, Snape did not look up to her as he did Professor Lange. For she was not as good at explaining things as Professor Lange was.  
  
"All right class," Professor Henderson began. "We are going to work on turning ice into coal. Your homework is to turn a muggle dollar into an animal of some sort. It is due next Thursday." Great, how was Snape to get a muggle dollars by Thursday? "Oh, I almost forgot. Jim, will you please give each student two of these?" She asked Jim Dykes a big box of muggle money. "You will soon get two muggle dollars. One to practice with and one for your presentation. If I'm not mistaken, we talked about how to change an ice cube into a lump of coal. So, come now, get started."  
  
All the students got out their wands and started practicing. One kid turned her ice cube into a snowball. Snape's ice cube, turned into a perfect lump coal. Severa's turned into a rock. Ryan's (who was thinking about Qudditch,) turned into a Blundger and started zooming around the room. Everyone started ducking and jumping to avoid any damage to themselves. Professor Henderson whipped out her wand and turned the blundger into a feather.  
  
"Mr. Crowther!" she bellowed. "Will you please get your head out of the Quidditch Pitch before you get us all killed? Five points from Slytherin for not paying attention. Honestly I'm gonna feed you to the merpeople!"  
  
All the Slitherin's glared at Ryan as he sank in his seat.  
  
After Transfiguration, the trio left for their next class. All the classes seemed endless! Especially Potions  
  
"Sit down all of you." Professor Lange told them walking up to his desk. The class that was once visiting with their friends while waiting for their late Professor. "I expect you all started on you Potions Report. I know that those, whom are good workers, even though we haven't many, did.  
  
Let me tell you something, there are five, maybe six hard workers in this class. If you don't join them soon, then don't expect to pass this class or even graduate!" He scolded. "I know we have a few, 'famous' goof offs in this class. Like James Potter and his mob. Or the most famous goof off, Ben Iberle. Ben Iberle is dead, ladies and gentlemen. Dead."  
  
Marie Palm started to cry when reminded that Ben Iberle was dead. For some strange reason, she loved him and didn't know that he had died. She stood up, tears coming down her face and glared at Professor Lange. "No, he can't be dead! He can't"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry but your class clown lover is dead. No one knows what happened to him." Mr. Lange taunted.  
  
"No!" she cried and ran outside crying.  
  
Professor Lange was know for taunting kids and giving speeches. Snape was the only one that actually took his professor's speeches to heart.  
  
"Today, I will be giving a lecture to help you for the brewing selection of you report. Even though you don't deserve it." Professor Lange told them. "I expect you all to take notes."  
  
Of course Snape took notes. He always did. However, today his notes were a little less neatly done than usual. He kept rushing, waiting for the class to end. He wanted to go to help Professor Bromley.  
  
When class finally did end, Snape gathered his things and left as if the dungeon cell was full of toxic fumes. Snape loved potions. Not as much as D.A.D.A. mind you, but still a great deal. Therefore, every one became confused. Even Professor Lange was a tad skeptical of Snape's behavior.  
  
'Wait!' He remembered. 'I promised Severa I would work on my potions report. So, he went up to the library instead  
  
"Hi." Severa greeted. "Why'd you rush out of potions like that?"  
  
"Forget about it." He said. "Come on, let's just work on our report."  
  
They worked on their reports for a while. Severa got much more done than Snape because he kept doodling pictures of him beating a werewolf. After Severa told him that she was done for the night, Snape dashed down to Professor Bromley's office to help him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Snape said.  
  
"Don't be. Let's just get started.  
  
"Alright." Snape said walking over to an empty space, pulling out his wand and putting his things on the floor. He thought of nothing but what he was doing to keep himself happy. "Apperate!" It worked! Snape disappeared and reappeared where in the same place. After doing that, a few times he started to work the 'Disapperate' spell. While casting that spell, he thought Ben and, go figure, it worked. Soon he felt comfortable to the spells. "I think I'm ready try the spells with you now."  
  
"Alright." Professor Bromley said turning to an open cupboard and taking out a clear bottle with muddy-like liquid in it. He put it on the counter, went back to the cupboard and pulled out what looked like dog hair, and put that next to the liquid. Then he went to the cupboard once more and closed it.  
  
Snape watched him mix the strange items together. "Um, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Bruce." Professor Bromley corrected.  
  
"Right, Bruce?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is that stuff?"  
  
"Polyjuice potion."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To practice with."  
  
"I thought it only worked with humans."  
  
"A werewolf is really a human."  
  
Professor Bromley immediately began to change into a werewolf. Then he got up and started to charge. Snape couldn't calm himself and stayed solid. They crashed. He didn't give up though, they kept trying and trying. It was getting late.  
  
"Can I try, just one more time?" Snape asked. Professor Bromley looked at the clock. He had 5 more minuets left. He looked back at Snape and with a sort of short but assuring snarl, nodded. He charged one last time. He had to run with his mouth hanging open in a pant. Snape could not calm himself. This time only Snape fell down. Professor Bromley had caught hold of Snape's arm and took some skin with him. Snape screamed and grabbed his arm in panic. Professor Bromley crouched down next to Snape jerked his head toward his shoulder. Snape knew what that meant. It meant, 'Get on my back,' and he did. (Mind you, werewolves can be as big as a small horse, so carrying Snape would be no problem.) Snape did so and Professor Bromley ran over to the door pawed it open, and dashed down to the hospital wing. Snape tightened his grip. Professor Bromley felt himself getting weaker and smaller. He was changing back. He got to right in front of the door and collapsed. Snape fell and hit the door. Madam Pomfrey came running. She opened the door, saw Snape and Professor Bromley, picked up Snape, and put him on a bed. Then she rushed back and did the same with Professor Bromley.  
  
Professor Bromley wasn't hurt, just tiered. When he woke up he Madam Pomfrey getting out a bottle with blue liquid. Much like the one, she had used when Ben Iberle had given Snape a big gash. Then, He got up and walked over to Snape's bed. Snape cringed when the blue liquid was applied. Just as he had done last time. Only, there was no one there to make it feel better.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus. I think we're going to have to stop the training." Professor Bromley told Snape.  
  
"No!" Said Snape. "Please, give me another chance!"  
  
"Well," Professor Bromley began, "I guess. But only if you put a protection spell on yourself so this won't happen again. I don't want to hurt you again."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
They worked together for a long time. It took Snape a week to get the spells right with Professor Bromley and the rest of the time to get it right with the Boggart. It was the day before his projects were due. He Rushed up to the library with his things and started to work on his transfiguration project. He got it yes, but then he fell asleep on the golden plate he had made out of his muggle dollar.  
  
"Severus! Severus wake up!" A voice said in a loud whisper. It was Ryan.  
  
"Huh? Oh, crap! I didn't do my Potions report! What am I going to do?" Snape panicked.  
  
"I'll tell you what you're going to do," began a deep voice. It was Dave Clark, the caretaker. "You're going to get your butt to class! NOW!"  
  
The two kids quickly picked up all their stuff and ran down to transfiguration.  
  
"Alright class." Professor Henderson said. "Today is our presentation due date. Let's start in alphabetical order. Ryan Crowther."  
  
Ryan picked up his things and went up to the front of the class. "Um, I made a beater's bat," he began.  
  
"Oh geeze." Professor Henderson muttered to herself.  
  
"And this is how I did it." Ryan picked up his wand, pointed it at his dollar, and it turned into a perfect dollar.  
  
"Well at least you didn't kill anybody." Professor Henderson said. "Next is Jim Dykes."  
  
Snape got through all of his classes okay except for potions, that is.  
  
"Hello class." Professor Lang began. "I hope you all did your reports. I know Mr. Snape did." Snape sank in his chair. "So, why don't we start out with Snape to give you all an idea of how a report is suppose to be done? Mr. Snape, please read us your report." Professor Lange Smiled sort of. He always looked forward to hearing his favorite student Snape's reports. Snape wanted to die.  
  
"Uh, actually, Sir," Snape started out shaking. "I…I didn't get a chance to do it."  
  
Professor Lange's smile faded from his face. "What do you mean you didn't get a chance to do it?" Professor Lang asked swiftly gliding over to Snape and standing so close to him that when his robes ruffled they touched Snape's. "I gave you a month to work on it! Who are you? You are not my Severus Snape. You're a pitiful cheating Malfoy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I just ("  
  
"Silence!" Professor Lange bellowed interrupting Snape. "I do not need to hear your pitiful excuses. I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Snape. You will be helping Professor Gennadiy in the forbidden forest tonight and 10 points from Slytherin."  
  
Snape did as he was told that night. And didn't dare argue. He did his report and tuned it in late. It was then ripped to shreds by Professor Lange. However, Snape was his favorite student. "I'm sorry, Mr. Snape." Professor Lange began. "I was just so shocked. You of all students. However, Bruce told me why you didn't get it turned it in on time. So, how about I just mark that one as Omit and trust you to do your work from now on?" Snape looked up saw Professor Lange with a look on his face that Snape had never seen. It was a look of love. Snape agreed and left. 


End file.
